


"With the Same Smile"

by Author_kunsmadness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of sadness, Atsumu is an idiot as well, Beautiful Ending, But he is sweet, Everything is funny and beautiful, Fate, Fateful Encounter, Fortune and luck, Idiots in Love, Kita is an idiot, Love at First Sight, M/M, Osamu is also an idiot, Promises, Three Lifetimes, a samurai and a ninja in the first life, and you are going to smile after reading this, attempt to make you laugh?, enemy soldiers in the second life, just a little mourning here and there, mutual love but long waited one, no beta we die like men, sweet words, they are all pure and innocent, this is going to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_kunsmadness/pseuds/Author_kunsmadness
Summary: It took three lifetimes for them to realize that... that...?Osamu thought, 'Had I never loved you, would my life ever be this miserable...'Kita said, "Had I never met you, would I ever know what love is..."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	"With the Same Smile"

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> Firstly, there are some military terms used in this fic. I am not sure if I used them correctly but I did a lot of studying on them. I hope they make sense.  
> You are going to smile while reading this fic.  
> And that is the whole purpose of writing this fic.  
> Forgive this author if there are some grammatical or spelling errors.  
> Now, if you are ready for Kita and Osamu's stupidity,  
> Please proceed.

16th Century, Japan  
  
Kita Shinsuke was the young head of Kitsune clan. Despite his young age, his expression was serene and solemn, and his actions were calm and collected. Not only that, his manners were prim and proper as well. But everyone would be pissed by their own worries for him if they saw how his calmness could never fade even in dangerous situations. And he was an unreadable man which made it worse for people to bear with his behaviour. To other people, he looked cold, quiet and was hard to predict. However, to a certain someone, he was a kind, gentle and a warm person. Sadly, Kita still had no knowledge about that person...  
  
He was standing under a cherry tree which was in full bloom and the breeze was gently brushing his pale skin. The pink petals of the cherry tree were dancing and showing off their beauty in the air as they fell gracefully to the ground. It was their last moment. The last moment of their existence... He cupped his hands and held out just to let a petal fall onto his palm. Then, he looked at it with a mild smile while the warm rays of the morning sun embraced him. The hems of his deep blue Yukata were swaying elegantly and he talked to the petal in his hand, “How can you still be dancing joyfully when you are falling? ... I envy you... because your friends are accompanying you even at your fall. You are not alone”. He looked up at the sky which was clear and calm. “Will I ever know how it feels like...”, he wondered. It would be an enchanting scene for whoever saw it and it truly was for someone.  
  
It was at night and he was reading in his chamber when he heard some noises from the outside. Being a cautious man, he was, he didn't get out of his room recklessly to observe immediately. He took his time like he didn’t care and continued reading the scroll on his little table. Then, he heard the sounds of swords clanging against one another. He still didn't move. He was too calm for his own sake. As the young head of the clan, he had a pretty clear idea that a lot of rival clans wanted to assassinate him. So, the current situation was nothing new to him. He kept reading quietly but an arrow passed through his Shogi door and stuck onto the scroll he was reading. “Oh”, he looked at the direction where it came nonchalantly. For sure, whoever wanted to kill him would be pissed by his calmness at that point. Not just them, everyone would. He stood up maintaining his elegant manners and walked towards the sword stand. Then, he lifted his Katana with both hands respectfully and not making a single sound as he did that. At that moment, another arrow flew into the room, but towards him this time. So, he unsheathed the sword gracefully and cut it into two pieces. His movements were swift and flawless. He knew that his men were already out there fighting the intruders but it was time for him to go out so, he stepped forward but suddenly, someone pushed him down onto the floor. He was alert enough but he didn't notice that person's presence in the room. He quickly stood up and tried to grab his sword but he stopped when he realized that the man in front of him just saved his life because he could see an arrow piercing through the man's chest. He was confused, bewildered and amazed by the sight he saw. He felt a lot of unknown emotions in his heart. After observing for a while, he was sure that the man in his room was a ninja. What was more vexing was the fact that he never haired any ninjas to protect or work under him. But he was not heartless to leave the person who just saved his life and join his people outside. A life was a life to him after all. He approached the person and kneeled down properly beside him. He lifted the head and let it rest on his lap. He found that the other person was a handsome young man when he pulled down the black cloth that was hiding the face. He asked warmly, “May I know your name?”. The person on his lap looked up at him as he vehemently coughed blood. Kita took out his handkerchief and wiped down the blood on the man's face gingerly. “It's... Osamu...” Kita heard him say with a weak voice. Kita didn't speak since he knew the ninja was trying to tell him something. He patiently waited and studied the face of the young man who was struggling just to pronounce a few words, “That day... under t-the cherry... tree, you...you weren't alone...”. Kita's eyes went wide when he heard those unexpected words reached his ears and he felt sadness seeping somewhere in his heart. He didn't know what to say and he stared at the dying man in awe but Osamu just smiled at him so, he smiled back. The young man was long gone and minutes passed but Kita hadn't moved a single inch. He hadn't putted the man down from his lap either. There were so many questions he wanted to ask to the person who was no longer alive,  
  
'Have we ever met before?'  
'How long have you been watching me from a far?'  
'Was there anything you wanted from me?'  
'Why didn't you never show up to say something…'  
'What were your intentions? What were you thinking?'  
'Why did you save me?'  
  
So many emotions filling in his chest and so many thoughts in his head. But he didn't know what he was feeling exactly at that moment. Sadness? Sorrow? Joy? Or just a simple gladness? But in the end, what came out of his mouth was just a simple question, “How were you able to smile?”. Was he still acting calm? Yes, he was.  
  
That day, all Kita knew were someone he had never seen before died protecting him. He buried Osamu properly with his own hands the next day although there were a lot of people offering their help. He stood in front of the grave and made a promise that day.  
  
"I will return what you have given me one day."  
  
To Kita, Osamu should be nothing more than a person who saved his life but from the day he met the ninja, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Year after year, he visited the grave where his saviour laid. He couldn't help it because… because he fell in love with the ninja's smile. But had he realized his own feelings? No, not yet. He never knew what he was to Osamu and Osamu never lived long enough to witness Kita's actions. But fate had let them meet each other. Was there anything special when it was only once and just a short period of time?  
  
Or was the fate playing with them?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
....................................................................................................................................  
20th Century, World War 2 period  
  
Miya Osamu had a twin but when he went to military school, his twin didn't go with him. Osamu always looked as if he was not interested in anything but he had always been passionate about becoming a strategist in the military. So, he chased after his dreams and became a strategist although his actual position was a major. Of course, he knew he was digging his own grave with the position he held, given the time period he was living in. It was not like he cared anyway.  
  
It was a fine afternoon and Osamu was in his uniform as he stood beside the train that was waiting for soldiers who were saying goodbye to their families and loved ones. Some people were crying, some of them looked sad but they didn't cry, and some of them wore an expression like they had already given up on the soldiers in front of them. Parents were in grief as they watched their sons who were about to head to the battle field. Young women were suffering as they let go of their beloved ones. It was a painful scene to watch and the same applied to Osamu since he was one of those soldiers leaving the people they loved and cared about. He was saying goodbye to his family. He noticed his parents watching him with sadness in their eyes. He didn't want them to look at him like that but it was not like he could do anything to help so, he just hugged them tightly for one last time. Obviously, his family did not want him to go and Osamu could choose to stay but he chose to go. He was not someone who would slack off and sit comfortably sipping tea in his office when his fellow soldiers were in the front line fighting and sacrificing their lives for the country. He didn't have the heart to stay. And also, it was his chance as a strategist to shine so, he didn't want to miss the opportunity. Of course, his twin brother was there as well. Atsumu called him, “Samu”. Osamu turned to his brother who was watching them from a distance and walked towards him. “Yes?” he stood beside Atsumu and gazed up the sky which was too clear and beautiful for a day like that. “They say that there are only two things that are worth dying for: the person you love and your country. It's pretty obvious by now but what do you think you would be dying for?” Atsumu asked nonchalantly. Osamu glanced at his brother, “I do not know. Fate is too wonderful to predict”, he smiled as he answered. “Can you promise me that you will come back?”, Atsumu faced his brother who was also looking at his direction. Osamu didn't hesitate when he answered, “Sorry Tsumu, I can't. But if I didn't come back, just know that I do not have any regrets”. Atsumu’s expression was hard to understand as he listened to his brother's words and he was at a loss of words but Osamu took him into a hug and said warmly, “I love you, brother. Take care of yourself”. Atsumu didn't want his brother to go. He didn't want to say goodbye either. How could he... There was no certainty that he would come back alive. It was not even sure that he would see his body again. They were twins. They were brothers. They were also friends. They had been together for their whole life with each other's company. He couldn't imagine a life without his brother and all he needed was just a simple promise that he could hold onto. But he wasn't even getting it. "Don't go" Atsumu pleaded one last time and the answer came the same, "You know I can't do that". He couldn't understand why Osamu wanted to go. He couldn't. But he hugged back Osamu tightly “I love you too” as he whispered. After that, Osamu took his bag and stepped onto the train. The train left and Atsumu didn't stop watching at the train’s window, from where, Osamu was waving at him, until he could no longer see him "Goodbye, brother".  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A whole week of travelling took Osamu to the front lines. After coming up with tactics concerning deployment of the troops to occupy an enemy fort, he and the fellow soldiers waited for their general's consent. The general agreed to his plans so they prepared for their next battle. During the past week, Osamu became friends with a brilliant medic, Kageyama Tobio and a lieutenant, Hinata Shoyou. He was aware that these two soldiers always fought but he found it interesting to watch. They were still at their bivouac and Osamu was in his tent studying the map. The enemy base was really close to their target and not only that, it was located on a hill which made it harder to attack because if they approached directly from the front side, they would be doomed under all the bullets and projectiles frying towards them from the sky. Moreover, the back of the fort was also protected naturally by a very steep slope. But it was not something impossible. 'Not when I am in charge of the tactics' was what he thought as he observed the geography of the hill. His plan was to divide their unit into two groups: group A to act as a feint at the front of the hill and group B to attack from the back. He knew that it was a difficult task for group B because they would really have to struggle a lot climbing the slope and at the same time, they would need to act swiftly and carefully not to alert the enemy. And he still had to consider that the reinforcement could arrive at any moment. Osamu knew that their enemy would not expect them to attack from the back of the slope but he had to be cautious and that was why he needed group A to distract the enemy. He was dealing with the lives of so many people after all. Everything should be flawless for the mission to be a success and one mistake could lead to the worst outcome. 'As long as we get to occupy the hill before the reinforcement comes, we will be in the upper hand'.

The next day, two groups headed to their own ways. Osamu was in group A and he didn't know why he ended up in that group. There were 22 soldiers and he was the captain of the group. Kageyama and Hinata were also in his group and he had to make sure these two stayed quiet so that the enemy would not notice their location. They were a pain to deal with and he was pissed by their bickering on the way. Osamu said coldly, "Medic Kageyama and lieutenant Hinata, if you don't want bullets penetrating your heads, shut the hell up". Both Hinata and Kageyama got tensed when he said that. They shut up not because they wanted to but because it was an order. Somehow it reminded him of how he and his brother were like in the past and Osamu smiled in his heart at the thought. It was in the evening when they reached their targeted location. They hid within the shadows of the forest and observed the enemy's movements. Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion from the back of the hill which was where group B was. They lost contact with group B and they no longer hear anything from the radio. Everything went wrong and everything was in chaos. Osamu wasn't sure which side created the explosion but he was sure that their plan was ruined. At that point, they should retreat but he still hoped that they could success so, he decided to attack from the front. 'At least that would create a better chance for group B to retreat' he thought as he ordered, "We are attacking from the front. First, we will be approaching to the parapet which is 8 meters away. They haven't notice us yet so, be careful not to alert anyone. Now, let's finish this". He didn't know that there were mines set around in the area so, he didn't warn them. Then, he heard a deafening explosion again. Someone had already stepped onto one of them. At that point they were in disaster and there was only one option left, "Withdraw! Withdraw!" Osamu shouted regretfully. It was not his fault but he blamed himself. As a soldier he couldn't forgive his own negligence. He was a strategist. He was leading the soldiers. He was dealing with so many lives. He knew that he should be cautious at any moment. But he made a mistake. He had to control the situation so, he looked around. Kageyama was in front of him but Hinata had already reached the parapet. But the next thing that reflected in his eyes gave him shudders run down his spine. A bullet pierced through Hinata's chest and as soon as Kageyama saw that, he charged towards him shouting Hinata's name with despair in his wide eyes. Osamu stopped him, "NO, DON'T GO!" but it didn't work and he could see tears which were about to fall at the corner of Kageyama's eyes as he run towards his friend but he also got shot in the head before he could reach Hinata. The sight was devastating. What just happened was so fast that Osamu was still processing the scene he just saw. He was shocked. When he looked around, there were missiles and projectiles flying and he saw his soldiers falling and dying one by one. He regretted. But he couldn't do anything. He couldn't afford to do anything at all. Because of a single mistake… it only took a single mistake. He fell onto his knees after seeing the tragic sight and he didn’t know what to do anymore. He was all alone. He was the only survivor left. His friends were all gone. He couldn't believe it. The scene in front of him was too harsh to accept. It was too dreadful and miserable for him to realize that it was real. All he could do was stare at their bodies hopelessly and motionlessly. After all, he couldn't just charge forward to collect them and bury them properly. It would be the most stupid thing to do and he knew that, and he was not stupid enough to stay there any longer. It would be like disregarding his own life. He knew he was still alive and that was all that he should consider at that moment. And he did. He stood up, picked up his gun and approached to a body closest to him to collect some billets and other necessary supplies. He searched for a map but he didn't find one. He did have one but he gave it to Kageyama on the way. Later, he had to give up since he couldn't go near Kageyama. His only hope was luck now. But it was not as hopeless as it seemed since he was a strategist and he had a decent knowledge about that area. He didn't know how group B was doing but he could not just expect them to show up on the way so, he only had himself to rely on. After picking up the things he needed, he cautiously retreated back into the forest. He backtracked the way they came and was careful on the whole way trying not to step on any mines. It was getting dark and after walking in the forest for a few hours, he realized that he was not in the right track. 'Oh God, seriously?' he was frustrated. He didn't have any light. Even if he did have one, he won't be able to use it because it would be like announcing his location for aircrafts to shower him with bombs. He sighed and found a safe place to hide for the night. He was alert and he didn't sleep. But whenever he closed his eyes, the events of the evening replayed in his mind. He knew part of it was his fault and he couldn't forgive himself…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kita Shinsuke was a medicine student but after his grandmother had passed away, he joined the army mostly because he no longer had anyone that he cared for. Everyday, he saw soldiers departing and leaving their homes, and he was so sick of seeing them saying goodbye to their loved ones. But he had already lost someone he loved so, when he departed from his hometown, he didn't have to say goodbye to anyone. It was also because there was no one who would cry for him if he died that he joined the army. But there was not even the slightest intention of shooting someone in his head. He would rather let someone shoot him than doing so. His intention was to help those in needs. He wanted to take care of soldiers who got injured in the battle field. His intention was as pure as that. He was a medical officer and a good one at that but he requested the higher ups to allow him to go to the front lines as a field medic. Of course, his skills surpassed those of a simple field medic. He had a big heart and he was an efficient doctor but luck was not on his side. The plane he was on got brought down by an enemy missile when they were on their way for an airdrop. But he was still fortunate enough that he landed safely. He didn't know where he was and he was in an unfamiliar forest. He set himself free from the parachute and observed his surroundings. He had no idea where the other soldiers ended up. He took a look at himself and he still had his rifle which he would never use and his bag that contained some rations and a first aid kit. He would last a few days with these but he had to think about how to ask for help. He stood there for a while as he contemplated what to do. Then, he took out a compass and a map from his bag. Looking at the map, he could guess where he was and he didn't like what he just guessed. It was not his country's territory. Not their enemy's either and that was kind of a relief although everything was messed up. Despite how the situation was in a complete disarray, he was calm. Too calm to be true. He folded the map neatly and putted it back into his bag. After that, he felt something poking in his head and he was pretty sure that it was a gun. His composed expression was unfazed as he surrendered and turned to look at the person who was pointing him with a gun. However, he felt a suffocating feeling raised up in his chest, 'It's you…'. He remembered everything from his past life when he saw the soldier's face. But Kita's face didn't give away anything and it was still calm as usual. He looked at the uniform of the soldier in front of him and he kind of felt funny about the situation he was in. He was not in the enemy territory but the uniform, it was of the country they were warring with. He wanted to laugh. In his past life, that person died for him but this life, he was pointing his gun against him. It was pretty ironic. 'You don't remember me, do you?' Kita remained silent. "Why are you here? Where is your troop? Are they in this area?" the soldier asked coldly. Kita answered truthfully, "I am here alone. Our plane got shot down and I landed here but I don't know my people's whereabouts". He noticed that the other soldier had no intention of harming him and he could feel the soldier letting his guard down after hearing his words but the soldier didn't withdraw his gun, "Do you have a map?". Kita took out his map again and handed it to the enemy soldier although he knew that the other person won't be able to read it since he personally designed it for his own use. As he expected, the man looked at him with a confused look after he had given a glance at the map. All on the map were just lines and numbers. There were no names or any marks that a normal map usually had. "Do you need help?", Kita asked but it was too humiliating for the other person, Osamu, who was a strategist. But it was not like he could read so he accepted the help, "Please do". The whole situation was just stupid. Osamu putted his gun down since he was sure that the person in front of him was not dangerous. He got closer to Kita and held out the map to where both of them could see clearly. Kita explained how the map worked. There was a certain pattern to read it and Osamu didn't get it no matter how many times Kita explained it to him. Despite his cold expression, Kita was patient and explained to Osamu how to read it again and again. In the end, Osamu gave up. Strangely, both of them were comfortable with each other's company and they felt at ease around each other. And that was why Osamu let down his guard easily in the first place. Kita observed the young soldier beside him who was eyeing the map with clueless expression. "May I know your name?" he asked like he did in the past life although he remembered his name clearly. He knew that it was not something he should be asking to an enemy soldier but he did because part of him wanted to confirm if Osamu remembered him too. "It's Osamu", he answered. It was the same answer but there was no familiarity in his voice. Osamu didn't ask Kita's name because he thought he didn't need to know but from the red cross sign on his bag, he knew that the other person was a medic. "Where is your encampment?", Kita asked. "It is 12 miles in the east from our enemy base. Your map might include it's location" Osamu answered gazing at Kita who was studying the map as he talked. Kita pointed at a spot on the map "Your enemy base must be this. Now, we are in the south 15 miles from your camp". Osamu still had no clue how the map worked but he nodded anyway. However, he was surprised by Kita's next words, "Let's go together. I am planning to go to the same direction as well". Kita was not lying when he said that because there were his country's infantrymen booting camp 22 miles away from Osamu's camp but he didn't mention about that since it was a secret mission. Honestly, he said that mostly because he didn't want Osamu to get lost again in the forest. It was true that he wanted to help him. He still had a promise to keep after all. Osamu had doubts and he didn't feel right about Kita's offer but they both had their own secrets. Osamu didn't have any intention of prying any further nor he wanted to intrude boundaries. So, he agreed without wasting any time on questions. He was glad that he didn't have to deal with that stupid map of Kita's though. Or was he just glad to spend more time with the other soldier? Anyway, the two of them were useless without each other. After all, Osamu didn't know where he was exactly and Kita had no idea what was exactly happening in that territory. So, they needed each other if they wanted to survive.  
  
Before they started to set off, Osamu warned Kita that there were a lot of mines in that area and told him to follow behind him. Kita thought that Osamu was a nice person and he admired the fact that Osamu was willing to protect an enemy soldier he just met and was worrying about him. As he followed behind Osamu, various thoughts popped up in his head: about their past life, about how Osamu saved his life and about how he couldn't stop thinking about the ninja. And he didn't get why he was the only one who remembered. They walked quietly but gave great attention to their surroundings since they didn't know what might be watching them from the shadows. They had to go through a minefield that day and all of their time were consumed by crossing that small area. They didn't reach far before they call it a day to rest. Kita found a little cave and after making sure that it was safe, he called Osamu to come in. It started to rain just after they went inside so, Osamu remarked, "Lucky us". Osamu didn’t have any ration left and Kita offered him some of his. "Thank you", Osamu said before he reached out to take the food. Despite how their countries didn't get along, these two got along very well. After finishing his protein bar, Kita looked at Osamu's arm which was injured by some pieces of shrapnel. "Let me take a look at your arm". Osamu, himself, didn't notice his own injury and only when Kita said that, he took a close look at his arm. They were just mild bruises so he didn't want to make a fuss about it, "They are just some bruises. Nothing serious". When he said that, Kita just looked at him with usual placid expression but there was something intimidating about the look he was giving unlike the previous times. Osamu was well aware that there was a threatening aura about the soldier in front of him that gave shivers run down his spine but this time was different. It was more frightening. In the end, he gave up denying. Kita studied the wounds for a while before he took out his first aid kit from the bag. He had all the necessary equipment to take out the shrapnel stuck in his flesh. He gave Osamu a little torch and asked him to point the light at his arm, "This will hurt a little but it won't take long" Kita said calmly. Osamu didn't say anything as he let Kita do whatever he wanted. Somehow, he trusted the other person and he was a little confused about that himself. "Ouch!", Osamu exclaimed when Kita pulled out the first piece. Kita was being very careful not to make Osamu suffer too much but when he heard the other person exclaimed like that, he wanted to laugh. He teased, "If you can't tolerate the pain now, you will have to go through amputation later". Of course, he was just teasing but what he just said was not a lie. It was so true. Osamu panicked when he heard that, "Really?!". Kita held back his laughter, "You don't need to worry about that anymore. I am here after all". Osamu was relieved and he sighed, "Thank you. You are really a kind person". Kita didn't expect him to say that and he felt kind of guilty for teasing such a pure soul. But he didn't regret that, "It's nothing". 'Nothing compared to what you had done for me in the past life' he continued in his mind. After everything was done, he applied some medicine onto the wounds and bandaged them properly. He was serious and cautious during the whole process, and Osamu found that charming. If only he could remember… It was then that Osamu felt the need to know Kita's name, "You haven't told me your name yet". Kita looked up, "You never asked". "Now, I am asking" Osamu smiled and he swallowed down his own guilt. "Ask me properly", Kita was being unnecessarily stubborn about telling his name because he liked teasing Osamu and the reaction he got when he did with his straight face. But Osamu only took them seriously. What did he expect when his own face was always like that? "Can you please tell me your name?", Osamu asked politely. Truth to be told, it was too polite. "My name is Kita Shinsuke" 'Have you really forgotten about me?', there was an unsettling feeling whenever he thought about that. "Why did you join the military?", Osamu asked abruptly although he knew they were not close enough for that question. Kita didn't mind though. He answered and his tone was solemn, "It was because I wanted to do something for the people left behind by those who go to war. I lost my only relative, my grandmother, four months ago and there is no one left at home to suffer even if I died. So, I thought I would be doing them a big favour if I died saving or protecting soldiers who have people waiting for them at home". It was a strange answer but a sincere one and Osamu respected it. "What about you?", Kita asked. Osamu looked at Kita's direction, "The reason is not as novel as yours… It's because I wanted to become a strategist". When he said that Kita just stared at him and there was 'Are you sure you are a strategist?' written all over his face. What did he expect when he just got lost in the forest and even had to accept an enemy soldier's help. He felt embarrassed, "Stop staring at me like that, you efficient medic. It's because I didn't have a map". "It's true that I can be called as a medic but I am actually a medical officer", Kita corrected him but he wasn't mad at Osamu for not being polite. After a few seconds, Kita said, "You must have people wating for your return…". "Yes, I have and I miss them… especially my twin brother's stupidity", Osamu laughed when he answered. For Kita, he missed the warmth of his family he no longer had. "You should rest now. I will keep the watch", Kita suggested. Osamu hadn't slept for two days and he was tired so, he didn't deny it, "Wake me up after three hours. We will take turns". Kita nodded and Osamu fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. The rain didn't stop as it continued to fall heavily and it got colder in the cave. Kita took out his trench coat from his bag and blanketed Osamu with it. He observed the person who was sleeping soundly and spoke in a low voice, "You know, I had a lot of questions I wanted to ask in our past life and I am still holding onto those questions. Right now, I am just glad that we meet again…". Three hours passed and he didn't wake Osamu up. Instead, he decided to continue the watch by himself.  
  
The next day, they continued their course. Fortunately, the rain stopped at the dawn. On their way, they came across a small stream so they decided to clean themselves up a little. Kita didn't take back his coat and Osamu was wearing it since the morning was pretty chilling. Although Osamu was mad that Kita didn't wake him up, he didn't complain anything about it because he knew he would be the one surrendering later. When they were cleaning, Kita suddenly stopped and inspected the sky. Osamu also stopped what he was doing and looked at Kita. They both knew what was coming without needing to say a word. It was Osamu who shouted first, "Run!". They both quickly jumped into a nearby pit to take shelter but they knew too well that it couldn't protect them fully since it was not a proper bunker. Anyway, what other choice did they have? There was none. That was all they had at the moment and they had to cope with it. It was an aerial bombardment. Within a few minutes, they heard huge roars of explosions accompanied by tremendous shaking of the earth. Lucky for them because none of the bombs fell near the area, they were in. However, it was still intense. The experience was nothing new for them though since they both had been in the front lines for a while. They didn't know which side it was from and they didn't care. After all it didn't matter. What matter to them in their current situation was to stay alive. It was not like the pilots could see them and differentiate whether they were enemy or not, up from the sky. They came out after everything had calmed down. "I wonder what was their target", Kita said although he had a pretty solid idea where it was. Osamu shook down fragments and dirt from his head and he replied jokingly, "I just hope that it's not my camp". Kita smiled internally despite the nasty feeling he was getting, "Let's just hope so". On their way, Osamu repeatedly warned Kita about the mines. Maybe it was because he didn't want to repeat the same mistake. Maybe it was because he subconsciously wanted the other person to be safe. He didn't know but Kita was special to him. He could feel a certain connection when he was around Kita. Maybe he hadn't realized it. Maybe he wasn't aware of his feelings. But he was sure about one thing that he didn't want the other person getting hurt because of him. He liked, admired and respected the way Kita acted, thought and how kind the other person was towards him. He told Kita to follow behind him because he would rather be the one stepping on the mine than seeing the other person stepping on one. Although he was being annoying with his repeated warnings, Kita wasn't annoyed by that. Not even the slightest bit. Rather, he appreciated it because the other soldier was worrying for him. He felt happy about that and he didn't know why he was feeling that way. Yes, he was an idiot in love and a big one at that. Kita didn't want the next day to come because it would be the end of their encounter. Currently, they were only 7 miles away from Osamu's camp and he was distracted by the thought that he didn't notice it when Osamu stopped in his track. He bumped into him. Again, the whole situation was ironic because Osamu just stepped onto a landmine and he was really mad when Kita bumped into him. It was just a light bump but he knew too well that in the world they live in, a simple mistake could bring out the worst-case scenario. So, he wanted to yell at Kita but he just asked coldly, "Do you want both of us to head to hell together?". Kita knew he made a mistake and he apologized "I am sorry". Then, he sat down and dug the ground around the mine carefully and slowly with his hands. After that, he looked up at Osamu with his usual calm and collected face, "So, what do I do next?". The fact that he asked with that face made it funnier. 'Good grief', Osamu didn't know if he should laugh at that or he should just be mad. It was a critical situation. He knew that much but when Kita was like that, he couldn't take it seriously anymore. He wanted to laugh so hard but he maintained his stoic face, "If you don't know how to disarm it, say it". Kita was not to be blamed though. After all, he was a medical officer who was not supposed to be in the front lines. "I have seen some cadets performed it once and I remember them digging the ground like this so, I am doing it. I never said I know how to disarm this though. And you should be thankful that I am still helping you. I could just leave you here, you know…", Kita said coldly without losing his calm. What he said was true and Osamu understood that it was an indirect threat so, he shut up. Luckily, Osamu had all the equipment in his bag. Thus, he slowly took off his bag and handed it to Kita with extra care. After taking them out, Osamu instructed the steps and Kita followed with actions. Both of them should be worried or afraid in that situation since they knew that if something went wrong, they would really be heading to hell together but none of them showed any concern or fear as Kita disarmed the mine efficiently. Osamu trusted Kita. Actually, he was trusting him damn too much when the other person was just an amateur. On the other hand, Kita was calm as always. Actually, he was damn too calm. 'If we are going to die, why not die together' was what his behaviour described and he did think that way. There were no mistakes in Kita's actions. At the same time, he was very attentive to Osamu's words. Osamu loved that about him. Osamu was also patient as he instructed how to perform each step clearly and Kita loved that about him too. They were useless without each other but they were a perfect match together. They made a perfect pair together. Honestly, they were perfect idiots together and they were fated to be with each other. But have they realized it yet? No, not at all... They successfully disarmed the mine and continued heading to their destination that day.  
  
It was just two days but they were already attached to each other. It was not surprising though since they both had to go through the same hardships together and helped each other out as they did. Sadly, none of them showed how they truly felt nor did they express them. Of course, far from saying them out loud. Anyway, it was their last day to be with each other and they were only about 1.5 miles away from Osamu's camp. Their movements were stiff and they didn't talk much. Silence was embracing them but Kita was the first one to break it, "Osamu, I am going to miss you after we have parted ways". His words were sincere as always. Osamu stopped and he turned back to face Kita. His heart skipped a beat at those words and he smiled as he replied truthfully, "Me too. I am going to miss you too". Kita smiled for the first time in front of Osamu and he said warmly, "Thank you for everything". He continued in his heart 'Thank you, you gave your life to save me'. Somehow, Osamu felt an urge to cry in his chest, "I should be the one thanking you. I have never met someone who possesses a heart as beautiful as you…". He whispered the last sentence. 'Is this the end? Will we meet again?' Kita asked soundlessly in his mind and he gazed at Osamu who was looking at him with a pure smile. "Can I have a hug?" Osamu hesitantly asked, afraid that Kita would reject. "Sure", Kita accepted so he approached to the other person and brought him into a warm hug. They walked and their time to be with each other decreased. When they reached a certain area, Kita stopped because he felt something was wrong with the place. The surrounding was quiet. It was too quiet that it was not normal. He looked around and observed silently. Osamu asked, "What's wrong?" and Kita shushed him. Osamu was standing 4 feet away from Kita and he was confused by the other person's actions. Then, Kita heard an unusual sound from the bushes 5 or 6 meters away from them and he looked at that direction. "Get down", he shouted as he run towards Osamu and pushed him down to the ground. "Take off my coat. Quick. They are from your side" Kita said heavily and there was blood coming out of his mouth. Osamu's eyes went wide when he realized what just happened. There was a sniper and Kita took the shot aiming at him. Osamu shouted madly and at the same time, he felt frustrated, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot for God's sake! We are from the same side!". It helped and the other party ceased the fire. Osamu quickly held up Kita's body and let him lean against a tree near them. He searched Kita's first aid kit in his bag but Kita stopped him, "It won't help. Stop searching it". Osamu was restless and he couldn't take Kita's words, "No, you are living. You have to". Kita putted his hand on Osamu's to stop them, "Look at me…". Osamu felt his whole body got cold. He couldn't accept the reality. He was too scared that the other person would leave him like that. He refused to give up but Kita spoke, "The cherry petals… this must be how they felt when they fell…". He finally stopped upon hearing the words and a bell rung in his heart. He looked at the other soldier who was smiling affectionately. Tears started to roll down on his cheeks because those words made him remember their past life, "It's you… it's you…". No other words came out of his mouth and he clenched Kita's uniform helplessly. "It's fine. I no longer have a place to return. The aerial bombardment, it targeted on my camp and there is no one waiting for me at home either but you are different. Your brother is waiting for you at home…" Kita said gently and his words did not stammer despite his severe injury. "No, this is wrong… this is wrong", Osamu couldn't accept it. "This life is me giving back to you… Live. Lead a beautiful life", Kita whispered. Osamu couldn't stop his tears and his voice was trembling, "Next life… let's meet again in next life. I promise I will be by your side no matter what life you end up in. I promise…". Kita said something gazing fondly at Osamu before he closed his eyes. "Why is this so painful… I never asked you to give your life. I never did…" Osamu murmured as he grabbed Kita's shoulders gently and connected their foreheads. The warmth of Kita's body started to dissipate while Osamu's tears didn't cease to fall… In the end, Osamu didn't die either for his country or for the person he loved. For Kita, he died saving an enemy soldier but it was someone he loved.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After a month, Osamu returned home. Atsumu came to pick him up at the station but he didn't say or ask anything after seeing Osamu's face. Osamu acted like how he usually did in front of his family but he was different and Atsumu noticed that. At first, Atsumu thought his brother was just tired so, he gave him some space but Osamu didn't change even after weeks. It was at night when he went to Osamu's room. He knocked the door although he never knocked before. Osamu answered, "You can come in" but when he saw Atsumu, he was dumbfounded and stared at his brother with a strange look. "Don't look at me like that. I am sleeping here today", Atsumu walked towards him. "What are you? A kid?", Osamu was annoyed but he didn't kick Atsumu out of his room. He never minded whenever Atsumu came to sleep with him although his brother was loud. Osamu was sitting on his bed and Atsumu plopped down onto the bed beside him. They didn't say anything after that and minutes passed. The silence was deafening so, Atsumu asked, "Is there anything you want me to listen to?". Osamu didn't look at Atsumu, "You are weird, today". "You are one to talk. You have been acting weird since you came back. Tell me what happened", Atsumu retorted. "Nah, it's fine. I am okay", Osamu looked outside of his window. Atsumu sat up to face his brother, "No, you are not okay. You cannot hide from me", he said with a worried tone. Osamu looked down at his floor and took a long pause but Atsumu patiently waited. "Let me tell you a story… Along time ago, there was a ninja. His mission was to assassinate a samurai. Unfortunately, he fell in love with that samurai at the very first moment he saw him. It was when the samurai was standing under a cherry tree and speaking to a petal on his palm. It was a beautiful sight. It was so beautiful that it captured the ninja's heart. He could kill him at that spot but he didn't and it was a big mistake. He had three weeks to accomplish his mission but he couldn't bring himself to kill the samurai because as he observed the person from the shadows, he learnt that the samurai had a very beautiful heart. The ninja admired everything about the samurai and he loved seeing him. As a ninja, he shouldn't have those feelings but he had them. He had a heart, after all. Since he couldn't accomplish his mission, his lord thought he was a traitor and executed his innocent brother who also served under him. It broke his heart and it was miserable. It was all because he couldn't kill the samurai. There was nothing he could do and it was already too late. He wanted to take revenge on his lord but he didn't. He knew that the samurai was also in danger so, he continued to stay around him to protect. One night, the assassinators came as he expected and he was hiding in the samurai's room. Arrows flew into the room and the samurai didn't see one of them directing towards him so, the ninja shielded the arrow with his own body. The samurai accompanied the ninja at his last moment. His actions were kind and his eyes looked so gentle when he listened to the other person's last words. The ninja's life was miserable but he smiled and said in his mind, 'Had I never loved you, would my life ever be this miserable…'. Then, he closed his eyes. In contrast to his thoughts, he didn't have any regrets. He did love the samurai after all and every day; all he did was watch him from a far. It hurt when the person he loved didn't know about his existence. But… it didn't matter to him because what mattered to him was the other person's safety. He was just content that he got to see the samurai. Just the first and the last words they shared were more than enough. He died but it didn't end there. They met again in their next life as enemy soldiers. The ninja didn't recognize the person he loved whole heartedly in his past life but the other person still had the memories of their past. When he remembered, it was already too late because the other soldier had exchanged his life to save him. He couldn't afford to do anything. He didn't know what to do but blame himself for forgetting. He was already in despair but the last words of the dying person in front of him made it worst. He said, "Had I never met you, would I ever know what love is…". Osamu's voice was wavering when he repeated Kita's last words and his eyes started to get moist as tears rolled down. Atsumu didn't know why his brother told him the story or he didn't understand what it was all about. He had no idea what was happening and all he could do was stare at his brother who was agonizing in pain…  
Did the fate bring them together just to tear them apart?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
21st Century, Present time  
  
Osamu and Atsumu just started their high school life at Inarizaki high school. They are in a new gym that is not familiar to them and they are waiting for their seniors to show up. They love playing volleyball and they are good players so it is no surprise that they joined the club. After the introduction section, Osamu notices a boy coming into the gym. There is a strange aura about that person and he looks like the boy has no emotion. He was not there when they introduced so, Osamu doesn't know if he is from the volleyball club or not. He is looking at the person but he doesn't realize that the other boy is coming towards him. "You must be a first year", the person says and Osamu is startled by the voice. Because he is taking too long to reply, the other boy asked, "May I know your name?". The very same question followed by the very same answer of their past lives, "It's Osamu". After he has told his name, a bell rings in his heart. He remembers now. He remembers both of his past lives and he stares at the person in front of him. "My name is Kita Shinsuke. I am a second year. It's nice to meet you", Kita introduces himself. Osamu hasn't recovered from the shock yet and he is still staring at Kita. Only after a few seconds, he says, "It's a pleasure to meet you too". His movements are stiff and he doesn't know what else to say. Kita just pats on his shoulder lightly before he leaves. Osamu's thoughts are in chaos and so many questions in his heart,  
  
'Have you forgotten about me?'  
'Have you forgotten about our words?'  
'Have you forgotten about the promise I gave you?'  
  
He needs all the answers for these questions. He needs them to be answered… but he never asks.  
A few weeks passed and he is in the gym practicing his serves. Everyone has already gone back including his brother and he is alone. At least he thinks he is but Kita comes into the gym and he is surprised to see him because he thought Kita left with the others already. "Why are you still here, Kita-san", Osamu asked wiping the sweats on his forehead. "I should be the one asking you.", Kita says placidly. In his past life, Osamu was respectful towards Kita but he could still speak freely since they were from different countries and they were enemy soldiers. In this life, not only he has to be extra respectful, he also has to restrict himself from saying stupid words since Kita is his senpai and he is extra scary now. Kita is still intimidating as always and that would never change. "I will leave after I have cleaned up", Osamu says and he starts to collect the balls. Kita helps him pick up the balls, take down the net and clean the floor after that. When they are finished, Kita locks up the gym while Osamu heads to the locker room to change. After that, Kita waits for him at the school entrance to walk home together. Those kinds of days are not rare and Osamu is used to them. Still, they are special to him. Whenever they are alone like that, Osamu wants to ask if Kita remembers. But he always gives up on the thought before he even attempts. When he is lost in his own stream of thoughts, Kita asks, "Is there anything bothering you?". Osamu glances at Kita who is walking beside him, "I am just thinking about some things". Kita doesn't ask any further after that and they are quiet the whole way. Kita never forces things and Osamu really likes that about him. But he is more than aware that the other boy can read him like a book which is kind of creepy.  
Is he content with what he already has? Is he just going to be satisfied with the way things are? No, not at all.  
  
After having a practice match with a neighbourhood school, Osamu is sitting on a bench. Kita hands him a water bottle so, he takes it and drinks it. Osamu is in a good mood since he did well during the match. From the bench, he sees Atsumu annoying his teammates with stupid questions before he walks towards them with his usual stupid smirk. Osamu has a bad feeling about that because whenever he and his brother are around Kita, either he or Atsumu ends up embarrassing their selves. Kita complements, "Nice toss, Atsumu". Atsumu smiles and Osamu knows what is about to come is nothing good. "Kita-san, do you know what the girls in my class say when they see me? It starts with "o".", Atsumu asks. Osamu is just astonished that his brother dare asks such a question to Kita. However, Kita's face doesn't change when he answered with his usual calm voice, "Obnoxious?". Osamu can't believe that Kita just said that although he knows that the other person can sometimes be harsh with his words. Anyway, he finds that hilarious so, he doesn't hold back his laughter. "Kita-san, why are you so mean? It's not that", Atsumu whined disappointedly. This time, Osamu answers, "Oaf?". Atsumu is mad but Osamu can't stop laughing. "It's not that either. It's "Oh, perfect!", you idiot". Atsumu strides off across the gym as he pouted. Osamu knows he and Kita are pretty mean to Atsumu but it is still fun when his brother is such a self-centered jerk.  
  
It's Osamu's turn to clean the locker room that day so he is still at school cleaning when all of his friends have already gone back. But his brother is still practicing in the gym, waiting for Osamu. He is almost done cleaning and his brother comes in to change. Perfect timing because they are both ready to go back now but unfortunately, it starts to rain when they just step out of the locker room. They feel like they are just humiliated by the nature. "Seriously?", Osamu says disappointedly. "It must be because of your luck", Atsumu says, frowning. They waited for the rain to stop but it gets heavier. After 30 minutes of waiting, they see a figure running towards them in the rain. It's Kita and both of them couldn't believe what they see. Kita is all drenched when he reaches the locker room. Atsumu asked, "Kita-san, haven't you gone back already?". "No, a teacher asked me to print out some papers and it started to rain when I was on my way here to take my bag", Kita answered wiping the water drops from his chin. Kita doesn't ask if the twins have umbrella because even, he doesn't bring his umbrella so, he thinks it won't be wrong to assume that they are far from doing so. He goes inside to change into dry clothes. Now, all three of them are stuck at the locker room. Kita is only wearing a thin shirt that he wears when he practices and he would catch a cold if he stays like that so, Osamu takes out his blazer from his bag and gives it to Kita. Kita doesn't deny it and says, "Thanks". He takes the blazer and wears it immediately. Atsumu who is observing the scene beside them remembers something. "Oh, I just remember that I have an umbrella", Atsumu said and searches it in his bag. Osamu is mad at his brother's useless brain. They are waiting the whole time and he just remembers it now. Osamu is so pissed off by that that no words come out of his mouth and he glared at Atsumu. After staying under Osamu's death glare for a few seconds, Atsumu defends himself, "I am sorry, okay? A girl just gave me one this afternoon so I forgot about that". Atsumu's popularity is quite useful at a time like this. Kita doesn't say anything but he is amused looking at the two brothers in front of him. The rain stops pouring when Atsumu takes out the umbrella from his bag. Both of the twins look up at the sky with disbelief. "What the heck", Atsumu cursed and Kita laughs internally.  
  
A year passed and Kita became the captain of the volleyball club. Kita will be graduating after that year and Osamu doesn't want to think about that. At first, he thought his feelings would disappear with time. But he was wrong because they only grow as time passes. They never decrease. Osamu doesn't want to face the day of Kita's graduation. He feels like he is running out of time and he tries to spend more time around Kita but that doesn't help because the closer he gets to the other person, the greedier he becomes. He wants to stop the time but he couldn't. He wants to tell Kita about his feelings but he couldn't. After all, he doesn't want to ruin the friendship they have built up until now and he is not sure Kita feels the same way. All he could do is continue his days as he usually does. 'Meeting you again in this life is already a blessing. I should be content with that' is what he reminds himself whenever he wants to step further. That day, after their match with Kurasuno at nationals, Osamu asks Kita if he could sit next to him on the bus and Kita allows him. So, he is sitting beside Kita who usually sits alone at the back of the bus. None of them speaks and Kita falls asleep on Osamu's shoulder after a while. Osamu eyed the sleeping person and whispered with a voice only he could hear, "Thank you, captain". He pauses for a few seconds, "I don't want to part with you. I want to spend more time with you because", he pauses again. But there is no hesitation in his voice when he continues, "Because I have loved you since the first life, I met you. But you… you have forgotten about me". After that, he also falls asleep, their heads touching one another.  
  
It is the day Osamu has been least expecting. The last day of Kita's high school life. Osamu has a lot to say to Kita but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He doesn't even go closer to Kita although he really wants to. From a far, he looks at Kita who is about to leave the gym after saying goodbye to his teammates. But Kita stops after taking a few steps forward. He turns back and looks at the gym in which he has created a lot of memories. "Goodbye", he says to the gym in which he used to practice volleyball, to the locker room he used to clean, to the paths he used to walk on and to the classrooms he became familiar with. He is almost out of the school compound when someone grasps his hand from behind. "Kita-san, please wait", a familiar voice comes from behind. It's Osamu. Kita turns to face the boy who is a year younger than him and asks in a tone that is different from his usual collected one. "What is it, Samu?", it is a simple respond but Osamu can tell there are a lot of feelings behind it because the voice is too warm and gentle like how he asked Osamu's name in their first life. Osamu releases his grip on Kita's hand but no words come out of his mouth. But Kita waits patiently while Osamu searches for what words to say. In the end, only a simple sentence comes out of his mouth, "I am going to miss you, Kita-san…". Kita steps closer to him and takes him into his embrace. Osamu is not expecting it and he is a little bit shocked by the other person's action but he complies. "Me too", Kita whispered in his ear.  
  
Osamu promised to Kita that he would be beside him whatever life he ended up in. Now, he is in the same world with Kita but he couldn't be beside Kita. So many things are in their way separating them. But the way he feels towards Kita never changes. They remain the same. They would remain the same in the future, and even in next life. He is sure about that. Days are not as lively as they used to when Kita is not around. Osamu misses talking to Kita. He misses Kita's presence in the gym. He misses practicing volleyball with Kita. He misses the times they walked home together and the times they clean the gym and the locker room together. Kita is not coming to the gym anymore and he is not their captain anymore but Osamu still waits at the gym like Kita would show up. He still wishes to see him in the locker room like he used to. Kita is now a college student and he doesn't have much time to spare so, he doesn't pay much visit to his old school. But he still goes to watch some practice matches if he can. During his visits, Osamu never goes close to him but he is the person who anticipates his arrival the most and he is the one who wants to see him the most. That year, when Osamu and Atsumu play at the nationals, Kita comes to watch. After all, it is a big moment for his little juniors. The match is intense and the twins play really well. They make him proud. After the match, they come to where he is watching and Kita praises them, clapping, "It was a great match. You two played well". After exchanging a few words, Kita tells them to go change their uniforms which are drenched in sweats. Atsumu has his friend Sakusa waiting for him so, he tells them not to wait for him. After that, Kita waits outside of the gymnasium for Osamu and when he comes, they go to grab some food together. Sadly, they do not have much time to be with each other because Kita cannot miss his train back to Hyogo. Osamu walks him to the station and they do not have anything particular to say so, there is only silence between them the whole way. However, when they reach the station, Kita suddenly says, "I think about you a lot. And I never forget about you". The train arrives at that moment and Kita starts to walk towards the platform before Osamu has a chance to say anything. Osamu doesn't move and he processes on Kita's words. 'What do they mean?', he contemplates for a few seconds. Then, he stares at the back of the person who is walking away from him. He doesn't know if what he is about to do right. He doesn't know if luck is on his side but he no longer holds back. He no longer cares about the consequences and he shouts,  
  
"Medic"  
  
Osamu waits for Kita's respond with anticipation. He feels like the seconds are longer than his whole life. Kita is about to step onto the train but he stops when he hears the word. He turns back to where Osamu is looking at him with the same smile he fell in love with. He smiles too,  
  
"Yes?"  
.  
.  
It took three lifetimes for them to realize that they are fated to be together.  
It took three lifetimes for them to realize that their love is mutual.  
  
Because... fate is too wonderful to predict…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you have came this far. This one got really long and I really appreciate that you have spent your precious time on this.  
> I wrote the whole fic because I wanted to write Kita's "Yes". Is that stupid?. And I was like a fool writing this because it made me grin and cry at the same time.  
> If you have anything to say about this fic, please comment. They are always welcomed. Of course, criticisms too. I will be sure to reply them all.  
> Again, thank you very much for reading. I would be really glad if I made you happy or smile.  
> If you want to yell at me, you can find me on Instagram. The user name is yadanarwind.


End file.
